digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Proxmon
Sobre mi Hola a todos me llamo Proxmon y soy el jefe del 'Proyecto:Música n.n, bueno mi nombre real esta a la derecha, desde siempre me gusto digimon, si tienen alguna duda o idea sobre el proyecto pueden decirmelo en mi discusion.'' SOY UN VIEJO, todo el mundo es viejo, me gusta el metal casi todos sus generos menos el black ese si para nada, soy vocal y guitarrista y tengo una banda de THRASH viejo bueno, pero igual no me amargo tanto la vida y no me molesta quedarme un buen rato en la compu, igual siempre tengo tiempo para la Univ, para la banda, para la novia y para esta wiki, ah si tambien para la CERVEZA Y LOS VIEJOS. Me uni al wiki para aportar lo eh notado y que hace falta en la informacion n n para compartir con todos lo que se de digimon, antes de editar un articulo siempre estoy de lo que voy a escribir, teniendo bases y constancias de lo que estoy añadiendo, hasta no estar 100 porciento seguro no agrego nada. Por eso me repaso varias veces para no colocar informacion errada o de tipo fanon, POR ESO ME PARECE ALGO OFENSIVO, que borren lo que escribo, como si lo hiciera para dar puntos de vistas personales o por estar de acuerdo o en contra de cierta informacion o creencais no comprobadas, en el sentido mas crudo de la palabra MENTIRAS. Dicho eso me disgusta ya que no me uni para meter informacion falsa en la cabeza de muchos fanes que a pese no tienen cuenta leen los articulos . Prefiero dejar esto de color blanco. En cuanto a las series me las repeti todas ultimamente desde adventure hasta savers que despues de una ardua busqueda me las vi todas en japones u u Xwars creo que mejor espero que se acabe y me lo veo de principio a fin. Para poder editar de los personajes de esta saga. En peronajes, mi favorito es Takeru por que tiene mucha humanidad, tambien me gustan otros como Taichi el mejor en la primera temporada, Yamato, Ken, Kari, Sora, Takato, Rika, Ryo, Kazu un personaje bastante divertido , Takuya, Koichi, Masaru y Touma. Podria decirse que me se de memoria la historia de todos estos seres n n. Mas que todo los de adventure y sus parejas, me gusta mucho el takari y tal vez agregue algunas cosas que eh notado, no mencione a Daisuke solamente no me agrada su actitud, pero es una buena persona, no lo mecione por que no me agrada la forma de ser de los personajes de anime que...soy grosero e irrespetuoso con todos menos con la chica que me gusta... dicha forma de ser es patetica, cursi, desagradable entre otros aspectos negativos. En cuanto a los digimons, Angeles y Demonios si asi como suena, por decir los angeles mas que todo, MagnaAngemon su puerta del destino es bastante efectiva la verdad la tecnica mas mas util de todas segun yo fuerte, certera y buena para el ambiente ,excepto a shakkoumon que la verdad que a muchos no nos gusto, la verdad creo que hablo por todos al decir nos esperabamos algo mejor. Mi compañero seria un patamon es bastante portail n n y facil de esconder. '' ''Suelo leer fics de vez en cuando de hecho son bastante buenos y entretenidos. La creatividad de los autores es admirable su forma de expresion las tramas que tienen en mente todo es exelente. '' ''Fics que sigo,por el momento *''El retorno de la esperanza milenaria '' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5819129/1/Digimon_Note_El_regreso_de_Kira%7CDigimon El regreso de Kira] version digimon. No me relaciono mucho con los otros usuarios, pero algunos los considero buenos camaradas en la wiki por su gran dedicacion y trabajo, pero prefiero mantenerme neutral, no necesito el cargo de admnistrador o reversor para considerarme un buen usuario aunque como a cualquier otro me gustaria tenerlo, en cuanto los que realmente les gusta lucir su "placa", bueno ellos necesitan autoalabarse pero igual supongo que se lo merecen. Canal de youtube http://www.youtube.com/user/YueSatsuki?feature=mhee%7CYoutube Masters0077.jpg Elegidos Taichi Yagami lider nato, muy decidido y seguro de si mismo, con mucho estilo aunque se tire dos tarros de gel en ese peinado, pero esta bastante cool. Hacia honor a la palabra lider, y siempre se preocupo por los demas sin duda uno de los mejores personajes, lo que se proponia siempre lo consiguio pues sabia que el podia conseguirlo. NEGATIVO pues la verdad no todo esta sobre tus hombros vamos tu amigos siempre estubieron para ayudarte pero un par de veces los hiciste a un lado y les quitaste la comida XD pero los querias salvar a todos. Yamato Ishida demostraste ser una personota, y realmente cumpliste con tu deber de hermano mayor, muchos verian a T.K. como un estorbo, pero tu nunca lo creiste y cumpliste con tu tarea eres digno de todos los respetos del mundo. NEGATIVO la verdad eras demasiado penoso y no admitias lo mucho que disfrutabas estar con tus compañeros, y tambien nunca tuviste razones para sentirte solo, todos te veian como un camarada no mejor un amigo, no debiste alejarte de esa manera ellos siempre te necesitaron. Sora Takenouchi muy guapa sinceramente ese casco te quedaba bien n n, la verdad tu forma de ser unio mucho al grupo sin duda eras la base del lazo que los unia, ese grupo no seria nada sin ti NEGATIVO solo dire que los padres nunca le decean algo malo a sus hijos. NO pienso tocar el tema del Taiora y el Sorato la verdad ambos demostraron grandes cualidades que los hacian dignos de sus emblemas y de ser los mas poderosos en adventure 1, pero no hablare de eso porque simplemente no encuetro las palabras ambas, relaciones me gustan y no quiero hacer quedar mal ninguna aunque no se si es cierto eso de la votacion. List of Digimon Adventure episodes 38.jpg Koushiro Izumi como miercoles entendias todo eso ni yo entiendo tanto sobre compus y soy mucho mayor que tu me haces sentir un simplon, bueno igual eras la mente del grupo el que se encargo de resolver cada puzzle, sin tu presencia no hubieran llegado mas haya de la isla file NEGATIVO la verdad era un poco estrezante tu tap tap tap tap tap tap tap....tap tap...tap tap tap... bueno como sea, te perdiste de muchas cosas a tu edad todo por estar con ese aparato y el tiempo no se puede regresar. Mimi Tachikawa muy linda mas bien demasiado linda, muy talentosa sinceramente y linda muy linda la verdad no se que decir no porque no haya solo que no se como escribirlo NEGATIVO la verdad creo que no es necesario decirlo, solo que eras demasiado mimada, no podias esperar que tus padres te duraran toda la vida nadie sabe que puede pasar en un futuro jejeje creo que ninguno se esperaba que se los comiera la catarata Takeru Takaishi simplemente podria escribir paginas y paginas y no teminaria, demostraste un gran cambio en tu estadia en el digimundo en la segunda temporada estabas listo para lo que viniera comprendo tu dolor seguro que en tu adolecencia empezaste a ayudar en la casa y tambien algun trabajo para ayudar a tu madre, no por necesidad ya que era notable cuanto trabajaba y no creo que tu permitirias tales fatigas, sinceramente estoy totalmente seguro de que no quisieras ser un costal en la espalda al final sin duda tu eres el mas poderoso y te lo mereces. Maduraste mucho en el digimundo ya no eras el niño debil ni la maleta de carga. En adventure 2 eras muy maduro y responsable meditabas todo muy bien te parecias a L y a Light y no permitias que tus compañeros fueran agredidos de alguna manera, ya como dije cuadernos enteros y no terminaria. En cuanto a Kari cometiste el error de no mencionar tu matrimonio con ella por casi una decada pensamos que no quedaron juntos. NEGATIVOS pues todos dicen que era un lloron pero no conosco el primer niño, adolecente y adulto que no se asuste al estar en el agua con un tiburon blanco o una orca, o en tierra con cerca de una manada de leones u jauria de lobos, es algo normal estaba asustado y tenia muy corta edad. En adventure 2 sinceramente todos cometemos errores y nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad aunque tambien hay que entender esto pues reamente te afecto la muerte de tu compañero. Takeru latigo.jpg Takari 1.jpg Takeru345.jpg Kari reflection.jpg Hikari Yagami una ternura simplemente y muy adorable, bastante madura para tu edad incluso mas que el resto del grupo en algunos aspectos. En adventure 2 te pusiste muy bonita aunque no hubo un cambio muy apreciable en si te reconci de inmediato, pero igual genial, muy valiente y comprensiva aunque en realidad no destacaste tanto como antes. Algo reservada pero se te notava cuanto querias a TK. NEGATIVOS no esta bien guardarse la cosas para uno mismo si algo pasa hay que decirlo pues todos somos seres vivos y tenemos necesidades. En adventure 2 no me gusto que trataras a Daisuke de esa manera no se lo merecia el te queria y no era un juguete aunque la verdad el es mas culpable de aquello, y la verdad no simpre tenias que depender de alguien mas ni esperar a que los demas siempre estubieran ahi para respaldarte, que bueno que Takeru te hizo espabilar. Daisuke Motomiya muy divertido con el nunca se la pasa mal, valiente y bastante simpatico, impulsivo e inconciente cabe decir pero una gran persona de la cual se puede aprender mucho y sin duda en la que se puede tener confianza total. Bastante decidido y dispuesto a todo, espero que te dieras cuenta pronto que Hikari no era para ti antes de que realmente salieras lastimado. Ah y que bueno que te hiciste millonario aunque creo que como el prota fue algo muy predecible por parte de Toei animation. NEGATIVO no me gusta que te dejes tratar de esa manera por Hikari tu no te merecias algo asi, ademas porque te humillabas de esa manera parecias una chancla, arrastrado por ella cuando era obvio que ella no te tomaba encerio fuera del tema de los digimons, la belleza no es todo debiste buscar alguien que si te quisiera, otro dato admirar a una persona no es copiarla, no me gusta que carescas de originalidad y como eh dicho anteriormente no me gustan los personajes de anime soy un grosero y patan con todos menos con la chica que me gusta. Tambien todos tenemos nuestras cualidades tu tenias muchas pero estabas tan preocupado en imitar a Taichi y superar a Takeru que nunca notaste que tu eras mejor que ellos en otras cosas. Miyako Inoue bastante divertida y con mucho no demasiado caracter una personalidad explosiva y pasional que se merece el reconocimieno de todos, yo no seria capaz de gritar bingo o lo que sea de esa manera creo que muy pocos son capaces de eso. Sin duda una gran persona, unica e inigualable NEGATIVO la verdad no vi nada a malo solo que solias dudar mucho de ti Iori Hida muy muy recto tal vez demasiado, se preocupaba por los demas y era muy responsable tal vez el mas responsable del grupo, muy a culturado y sabio NEGATIVO la verdad tambien hay que ver lo que nos pueda beneficiar por tus dudas tu compañeros pudieron morir y de verdad viejo. Ken Ichijouji un personaje que no sabria explicar muy claramente mejor despues Group.jpg Digimon 2 end.jpg 02FinalePoster.jpg Imagenes Agewomon y angemon.PNG Angemon 2.jpg LucemonSombra.JPG Puerta del destino555.jpg Lucemon 7.jpg Digi01Episode37b.jpg Malomiotismon.png NV.jpg Gallantmoncm1.jpg Punch to D-Reaper.jpg 4Lucemon05.jpg Beelzemon01.png Double shot.jpg Beelphemon rage mode.jpg Knightsfall0047.jpg Daemon-Animation 02.gif Again Lilithmon by Lucemon7.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 37.jpg Digi01Episode08c.jpg 6-54 07.png Takeru666.jpg Kari 02 4.jpg Savers Ep1 48.jpg 18390.jpg Zoe 11.jpg Koji5.jpg 185px-Kiriha (1).png Tai75.jpg Nene1.png Ryo Cartas.jpg Yolei 2.jpg Mimi 02 2.jpg Matt 02.jpg Catherine navidad.jpg Cherine kiss.jpg|mm que hikari no los vea Imagenes que me gustan la verdad son muchas y seguro llegaran mas, y tambien mis personajes de los anime favoritos Metas *Llegar a las 1500 ediciones. *Estar entre los 10 mejores usuarios. *Llegar a las 2000 ediciones. *Ser el jefe del Proyecto Musica. *Ser reversor. *Dejar de meterme en problemas estupidos *Conseguir una edicion afortunada, TODOS tienen 1 menos yo T.T Son todas por el momento. Proyecto de Musica Realmente me he interesado mucho en estos articulos ademas eh obtenido buena musica japonesa cosa rara por que solo escucho generos de metal en especial thrash pero esta musica me ha gustado mucho. A mis camaradas en este wiki, ojala se den una vuelta por mis articulos sobre este proyecto y si alguien desea el cargo de segundo jefe no dude en solicitarlo. Ahora me centro principalmente en las canciones de Digimon Adventure 02: *Reflection *Digital Surviver *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Chosen Children Version~ y todas sus canciones. *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Duet Version~ y todas sus canciones. *Best Hit Parade y todas sus canciones. Tercer album de Digimon Adventure 02 '''Best! Best! Best Partner ~Digimon Version~ *Don't Stop Pata Pata *Getting Up Patamon y TK 02.jpg VIEJOS 243304-xros15750.jpg|Bryanzx|link=Usuario:Bryanzx Poyomon manos.jpg|WXT|link=Usuario:WXT 180px-Henry brazos cruzados.jpg|Fabithoxz|link=Usuario:Fabithoxz Angemon 2.jpg|FullAnime98|link=Usuario:FullAnime98 B11.jpg|Oliver|link=Usuario:Oliver0796 Gallantmon 1.jpg|Stricknit|link=Usuario:Stricknit Mis páginas favoritas *Proyecto:Música trabajandolo actualmente. * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi yo hice la historia de digimon adventure 2, pero mi informacion fue ultrajada por un usuario que es evidente que no ha visto la serie por sus descripciones desiguales de los aconteciemientos del anime * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Catherine * Pegasusmon * Lucemon Falldown Mode * Takari no es ni la mitad de lo que era antes, adios gran articulo capitulo 13 en japones parcial U.U * Angemon * Angewomon * Royal Knights * MagnaAngemon * Kiriha Aonuma * Seraphimon * Nene Amano Firma Magnaangemon vs piedmon.jpg Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios de Colombia